


Touch Starved

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, SuperCorp, for my Twitter peeps!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭: “𝕀 𝕥𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝕀 𝕗𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝕨𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝕙𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝕔𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝕗𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝕝𝚒𝚔𝚎.”Feeling a little blocked with my writing, I had a friend choose a few numbers from my prompt list and threw those numbers at my Twitter followers... so, this is for the Twitter peeps who helped with the voting today, this is for you♡
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Touch Starved

Lena was used to having no one, she didn’t do friends, she didn’t like being touched. She felt like it washed away the memory of her mother.

It had been years since she’d been hugged, but when Kara hugged her, warmth spread throughout her body.

After the first hug she was given, she did whatever she could to be close to the blonde reporter.

There was something calming about Kara’s presence, something she couldn’t place. She felt so guilty whenever she was hugged, like she was trying to rid the feeling of her mother’s tight embrace from her skin. But at the same time, she felt... safe. Like it was meant to be, like it was where she belonged.

The first game night was when it all started, Lena hung around to help Kara clean up the few glasses everyone had been using, the empty take out containers and the pizza boxes. They worked quietly together. Kara scraped the leftovers from the plates into the bin and tossed the containers. She handed Lena a refilled glass, telling her to go sit and relax while Kara cleaned the dishes quickly.

Lena offered to help dry, but Kara waved her off. “It’s really no sweat, please, you’re my guest. Go and sit.”

“Okay, if you say so, Darling,” Lena said, taking a sip of her wine as she moved over to the couch, taking a seat. It was so comfortable that she relaxed into the cushions almost instantly as she set her glass on the coffee table before leaning back. 

“Hey,” Kara said, a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Want me to call you an Uber? You were pretty much snoring- thought I should check your pulse until you jumped out of your skin,” Kara said with a hesitant chuckle as she lifted her hand from Lena’s shoulder gently. 

“Sorry, I most just be that tired- I’ll call my driver and get out of your hair, thank you so much for tonight, Kara. I had a good time.”

“Well, you’re welcome any time, please do come back.”

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Lena sent a quick message to her driver before standing. Lena reached for her glass that was still half full, downing it in a mouthful before taking it to the kitchen to clean the glass so Kara didn’t have to. 

“Y-You know... it’s pretty late... you’re welcome to stay? My beds pretty comfortable, I can crash on the couch, I don’t mind.”

“No, I can’t do that to you. And I have to be up early, I don’t want to disturb you. I’ll see you soon?” Lena asked as Kara walked her to the door of the apartment, Lena’s phone chiming to let her know her driver was waiting downstairs.

Nodding, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, taking the slightly shorter woman by surprise.

“S-Sorry,” Kara said, noticing the way Lena had tensed up, she quickly pulled away. 

“No, don’t be. It’s my fault... it’s just... it’s been so long, I think I’d forgotten what human contact had felt like,” Lena said, looking down nervously. 

“Well, hey... I’m here anytime you want to be hugged. You should know by now after seeing me with everyone that I’m a hugger, Lena.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Please, Lena. You don’t ever have to be sorry. I don’t ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. I like having you in my life,” the blonde said as she tucked her hands into her pockets, trying to keep her hands to herself. 

“I-I wouldn’t be opposed to maybe trying it again?”

Kara’s eyes met Lena’s, and with a head tilt from the blonde almost a question of ‘now?’ And Lena’s nod of approval, Kara gave a beaming smile before wrapping her arms around Lena - just tight enough that it wouldn’t hurt her.

Lena’s hands shook slightly as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and slid her arms around Kara’s waist, inhaling deeply as she felt her body light up, warm up and relax all at the same time.

The way Lena held on tighter made Kara smile more and stroke her hand over her friends back before Lena’s phone beeped and buzzed again, reminding her about her car being downstairs waiting for her. 

They both reluctantly pulled away.

“See you around, Lena.”

“See you, Kara,” Lena said softly, smiling as she heard the door click shut behind her as she made her way down the stairs, trying to get her mind to stop racing with varying thoughts.

This was going to be where Lena’s live for being held by the blonde and her hunger for being touched by her started.


End file.
